expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Expendables 4/@comment-108.23.226.239-20150717021208
Director: Quentin Tarantino Rating: R Expendables: Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross Jason Statham as Lee Christmas Antonio Banderas as Galgo Jet Li as Yin Yang Wesley Snipes as Doc Dolph Lundgren as Gunnar Jensen Terry Crews as Hale Caesar Randy Couture as Toll Road Kellan Lutz as John Smilee Ronda Rousey as Luna Glen Powell as Thorn Victor Ortiz as Mars Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trench Mauser New Expendables: David Bradley as Panther, a young stuntman Mark Dacascos as Lee, a Japanese navy SEAL Karl Urban as Camouflage, a hunter John Malkovich as Eagle, demolitions expert Rutger Hauer as Col. Bradley, best friend of Toll Road, and retired colonel Lucy Liu as Chi Yang, Yin Yang's sister, and martial artist Christian Slater as Greg "Gunmetal Greg" Archman, a gun expert and mechanic Allies: Bruce Willis as Church Harrison Ford as Maxwell Drummer (dies) Kelsey Grammer as Bonaparte (dies) Mickey Rourke as Tool (dies) Chuck Norris as Booker New Allies: Nick Nolte as Jonathan, retired fighter pilot and car mechanic, adds new members to Barney Ross's crew, and fights against the bad guys Alec Baldwin as Keith, Jonathan's brother Sean Connery as William, former KGB unit Malcom McDowell as Christopher, a retired DEA agent Steve Buscemi as Clive, an Arms Dealer that gave The Expendables the firearms they need Villains: Djimon Hounsou as The Hunter (main villain) JCVD as Claude Vilain (second villain) Henchmen: Ray Liotta Kim Kold Joe Taslim Gary Busey Robert De Niro Al Pacino Steven Bauer Russell Crowe William Sadler Danny Trejo Art Malik Ron Perlman Arnold Vosloo Robert Patrick Lance Henriksen Tommy Lee Jones Sean Bean Liam Neeson Christopher Walken Michael Ironside Val Kilmer Brian Bosworth Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Luke Evans Tony Jaa Guy Pearce Expendables picked by Jonathan: John Travolta Ben Affleck Jackie Chan Cody Walker Samuel L. Jackson Steven Seagal Vin Diesel Quentin Tarantino Kurt Russell Sung Kang Lucas Black Brian Tee Leonardo Nam Tyrese Gibson Scarlett Johansen Danny Glover Jamed Caan Jesse Ventura Bill Duke Carl Weathers Michael Dudikoff Mr. T John Cena Lawrence Fishburne Sho Kosugi Christopher Lambert John Cusack Sean Penn Yun-Fat Chow Keanu Reeves David Hasselhoff Fred Ward Jeff Speakman Cillian Murphy Jake Busey Tom Cruise Ving Rhames Hulk Hogan Milla Jokovich Simon Pegg Brandon T. Jackson Joe Satriani Takeshi Kaneshiro Michael Jai White Michelle Roduriguez Mark Wahlberg Jay Chou Soundtrack: KMFDM Bon Jovi Metallica Joe Satriani Plot: The Expendables were first seen fighting a criminal which Barney Ross thought was Jean Vilain. Barney was wrong, the criminal turned out to be Vilain's twin, Claude who has united with a terrorist leader known as The Hunter, who is on a mission to end the Expendables for what they did to Jean Vilain. An old friend of Barney's, named Jonathan, and his brother: Keith, who are car mechanics. The two brothers find the perfect men for Barney's crew, and build them war vehicles out of abandoned hot rods, muscle cars, and trucks, including a tank. With new men and vehicles, The Expendables are off to war. Suggested Filming Locations: Armenia Greece Germany Japan Korea LA Texas Canada Australia Russia Alaska Somalia and the final battle should be set in China